Ghost of the Past
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: Written for Orphan Black's Halloween FanFic Challenge! Quote: "I see dead people." - The Sixth Sense (1999). Alison gets a slightly unwelcome surprise when she babysits Kira for Sarah.


**Orphan Black Fright Night FanFic Challenge**

**Title:** Ghost of the Past

**Word Count:** 800

**Characters:** Alison, (Ghost) Beth, (Brief) Sarah, Kira

**Rating:** K

**Quote:** "I see dead people." – The Sixth Sense (1999)

**Notes:** I think this is a little belated as I only saw the competition like just recently, but I wanna contribute anyway! Can't believe I actually managed to write exactly 800 words. I guess you could say I'm pretty skilled. If this was any longer I'd say it is angsty but it's more along the lines of hurt/comfort-ey. Well, here we go, enjoy!

**xOBxOBx**

Alison would be lying if she said that she didn't miss Beth every day since that (second) life-changing day. She missed talking to her friend, her confidant, her sister. It pained her that an imposter, _another clone_, was pretending to be her Beth. She couldn't understand why she was being tormented like this. She was angry and upset and feeling pretty damn selfish for momentarily blaming all that happened on the poor soul. Everything was inevitable though, right? Everything happened for a purpose. That was the whole purpose of her (and the other's) existence. To be controlled, to be analysed and to be recorded like the experiment they were.

But Alison would also be lying if she said that the presence of Sarah and Kira were a pain in her ass. At first, of course she'd hated Sarah but when she learned of the daughter she was trying to take care of and the life she was trying to escape from, but ultimately landing herself in something far more dangerous and complicated, she couldn't help but soften up. They were working towards a common goal to figure this whole thing out.

A knock on the back door shook Alison out of her musings and alerted her of Sarah's arrival. With a quick hug Sarah left Kira and Alison to themselves. She'd promised the clone to look after Kira that night while she went out to follow a 'lead' on their research. This didn't bother Alison much as her own children were off at their respective friends' houses while Donny was out doing . . . whatever it was that he did on those mysterious outings.

And here they were, Alison and Kira, sitting on the couch of the living room just staring at the blank TV screen.

"Kira? Did you want to watch anything?" Alison hesitantly asked as she peered over to the small girl.

Kira said nothing. Apparently she hadn't heard anything that Alison had said and opted to whip her head around towards the doorway. She continued to stare at the empty space. The older woman looked at her curiously.

"Is something the matter, Kira?" Alison tried asking as she shuffled closer to the little brunette girl, gently laying an arm on her shoulder.

She could feel the small, growing muscles tense slightly before she turned her head back towards Alison, not removing her gaze from that spot in the doorway.

"I see dead people." Was the first thing that Kira had whispered that night.

The grip on Kira's shoulder tightened and Alison frowned, her pulse racing slightly. It wouldn't surprise her if Kira had the abilities to see the dead or whatever, Kira could tell the difference between her and Sarah despite Alison's expert acting.

"What do you mean?" Alison whispered back.

"Beth," The child replied with a smile, her voice rising to normal volume. "She's here."

Alison ripped her hand away from Kira's shoulder and could feel tears gathering in her eyes, blurring her vision. No, there was no way that Beth was here, or that Kira could see ghosts. If this was all just a prank then it was incredibly cruel and she'd have a stern talking to Sarah when she comes to pick Kira up.

"Are you sure? Beth is dead, Kira. Don't play tricks on me, young lady." Alison swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed on with her authoritative voice.

"Can't you see her? She's standing right there," A pause and Kira lifted her finger to point at the spot she had been staring at for the past few minutes now. "She says that she watches over you now. She knows that you were upset when she killed herself. She wants to apologise."

"Well, tell her that I don't want it! It's too late for apologies now, because she's _dead_!" Alison almost screamed.

Kira made no movement even with the sudden outburst from her mother's look-a-like. She remained stoic and let her hand rest on her lap once again. Not once had she moved her gaze from the woman standing in the doorway. Beth looked sad and upset at what Alison had said and mouthed something to Kira before turning away and disappearing. That is when the young girl turned around and faced Alison, moving in to hug the now shaking and crying woman.

"She says that she loves you."

Alison cried harder and clutched to Kira, sobs wracking her body. It took her half an hour to calm down to sniffles and deep breaths. The woman looked over Kira's shoulder towards the doorway. She had no idea if Beth's ghost was really there and if she had been, was she still there? Alison took another deep breath before whispering, voice hoarse from wailing in grief.

"I love you too, Beth."


End file.
